empire_of_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Orttring, The Vengeful
Orttring Valorford (-3,698 to -3,580) was a Minslei admiral who led the invasion into Venturnem that dissolved the Venturnem territory. Physical Description Orttring was a man of small stature, standing at only 1.5 meters tall. He had strong green eyes, a quality exhibited among many ethnic Minsleis. His skin was light in complexion and had very little inconsistency in color. He had short-cut black hair, which just peeked out when wearing his admiral's cap. Life Early Life Orttring was born in -3,698 on the planet of Geryti in the system of Geri. He was raised in a middle-class household, and as a child, was quite an isolationist. He was seven years old when his father was drafted into the First Galactic War against the Venturnem Territory, and was ten when he learned of his death. Orttring became engulfed in anger, and when he turned fifteen, he lied abount his age and joined the military. Service in the First Galactic War The other soldiers in Orttring's platoon described him as "ruthless" and "with little moral, if any". Orttring became known as the one who would carry out executions, and by the time he was eighteeen, he had graduated to a starfighter corporation. After ten years of service and over 1,000 confirmed kills, he was promoted to admiral of the 209th Minslei Starfleet. Time as an Admiral At first, many of the other admirals did not respect Orttring, as he was only twenty-eight. That soon changed when his fleet was ordered to spearhead the charge into Venturnem. In reality, the Minslei Empire was trying to get rid of an admiral that they though was insane by sending him on what was essentially a suicide mission. When they heard news of Orttring capturing Venturnem, they were legitimately stunned. They then offered him a distinguishment, an honor given to only the greatest individuals. Orttring chose to represent himself with the thing that led to his achievements: vengeance, and became known as Orttring, The Vengeful. Further Service Orttring continued to serve his position of admiral of the 209th Starfleet. Many of the crewmembers that made up the starfleet had the upmost respect for Orttring, even bowing whenever he entered the room, even when it was not required. Orttring himself began to loosen up a bit in his older age. Some of his high ranking crew said he could sometimes be found in his lounge listening to Minslei operas. He still maintained his duties with an iron grasp, though, something that would prove to be his undoing. Assassination Orttring died in -3,580. His quartermaster, Gnetr Basoil, snuck into his quarters and stabbed Orttring in the heart. Orttring was 118 years old. Personality Orttring grew up as an extremely antisocial child, almost completely isolated from his peers and his superiors. He exhibited some bizzare behaviors, however. He, at one point, became obsessed with waste, and as a result, while his parents were gone, he would gradually rewire the entire house to minimize electrical costs. His books were meticulously placed, and he would have panic attacks if anything was out of order. Upon hearing of the death of his father, Orttring's mother stayed in her room for days and did not leave. Orttring soon realized that he had to take charge of both his and his mother's needs. During this time, he festered in his own anger, and because if that, it only grew. Orttring was known to pick and win brawls with people twice his size. Orttring excelled in the military, where his disciplined mind could truly be expressed. He often would prove to be more disciplined than soldiers three times his age, and quickly rose through the ranks. Even by the time he became an admiral, his anger over his father's death had still not been sated. He executed his prisoners in increasingly cruel ways, and became more and more isolationist. He was known, at one point, for his signature tactic called Virlete, which consisted of combining multiple torture methods until the victim dies from some sort of combination. It was only upon the invasion of Venturnem and the destruction of its government that Orttring found peace. In his later life, he became more social and listened to his crew more directly. He rarely left his ship, and preferred to stay with the onboard computers, as he found them much better company than any other people. Uniform In the General Army, Orttring wore urban camoflauge, along with a grey kevlar vest, in which he always stored extra mags and plenty of grenades. He used a PN-901 assault rifle with a red dot sight, and also had a LH-22 that he lightly used. In the starfighter corporation, Orttring wore a standard-issue Minslei combat suit with an upgraded respirator. He flew a D-329 Minslei starfighter, which suffered no heavy damage when Orttring used it. He carried the same weapons that he did in the General Army. As an admiral, Orttring wore a dark grey admiral's uniform, with a breast patch of his starfleet's flag, which was a centered black star with a beige background. He had to turn in his PN-901, but kept his LH-22 on his person until he died.